


The Light in My Dark Soul. (Satan's P.O.V.)

by myneighborbean



Category: The Book of Mormon, the holy bible
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myneighborbean/pseuds/myneighborbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satan is an emo boy dragging through his high school years with a rough past behind him. Jesus moved from Bethlehem with his undercover k-pop star dad with hopes of a new beginning. Soon enough, their paths cross and new feelings arise. Join these boys on their journey of homosexuality discovery. Updates every Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to My Twisted Mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a creative writing assignment for school. My friend Max is writing alongside me, and we will let you know what grade we get on it when we submit it and it gets graded. B) THAT BITCH NAMED MONAE IS MOTHER NATURE By THE WAY. WE HAD TO CHANGE SOME NAMES SINCE THEY DIDNT MAKE FUKKINF SENSE

It all started when I woke up at 6 AM. My dad was yelling. He was drunk with that slut Fionna again. It seemed that he's come home early this night. It's been years since he's been sober or not high, I don't even know who he is anymore. I wait until the drunken footsteps dissolve into his room and the door slam shut before I can ever go downstairs and commence breakfast. I have Froot Loops and Monster Energy Drink every morning. It tastes nice together, I swear... 

Anyways, I trudge back into my shitty room after I take a big ol'  **SHIET** , and look at the depressing image in my mirror. All I can see is the effect of my father's harsh words. I slip off my leather lingerie pajamas (they're comfortable and were on sale, alright?!), then shimmy into my plaid, leather, black slacks I found at a Hot Topic clearance sale. Next, I buttoned up my un-tucked white leather button up shirt, then tied my knee high, leather, platform boots. Lastly, I put on my 17 MCR rings, 14 rubber bracelets, and my spiked choker (it was originally my dog Baxter's, but my dad ran over it with his scooter when he was under the influence of Marijuana). I was ready to go.   


I walked towards the bathroom (for the good lighting), checked my black, purple, red, blue, orange, and pink hair, then posted a selfie on MySpace (follow me at Satanus XD)!!

Then, it all happened. My dad's door swung open, and his words boomed through the smol apartment. He slammed the bathroom door open as well, and looked me directly in my electric blue colored contacts.

"LUCIFER ELIZABETH-TIMMELTON SMITH! GET OUT ME HOUSE!!!!!!!!1!!!11!!!!" He slurred/yelled. He chased me out of the front door, threw my backpack at my face, and I was off to my first day of school.

* * *

The halls of this Catholic school were filled with familiar faces that reminded me of my awful past. They wore me out. As I stood at my new locker, I saw Regina Filange and her friends, Adam and his preppy cheerleader gf Eve. But who was next to her? I have never seen this one before. He had black, curly hair, a scruffy beard, and stunning brown eyes. As he walked by me, I could smell his Axe body spray, and I caught a glimpse of his glorious bubble butt. What was this? I've never felt this feeling before. Other than at Battle of the Bands with Tabatha.... Oh no. Anything but Tabatha....

 

Moving on from that, I walked to my first period: religious studies. Surprisingly enough, when I walked through the door, I smelt the already familiar scent of cheap Axe cologne. I look around for the holy bubble butt, and see him sitting next to the infamous Eve. He was laughing at some rumor Eve probably made up about Justice and Liberty and their "lesbian love affair". I looked at my pretty much permanent seat from last year, and notice a presence. Who was this this bitch?! Who does she think she is?! 

I stomped towards the green haired motherfucker in my seat. She was wearing a black flower crown, fishnet tights, black booty shorts, a sleeveless Hozier shirt, and her feet were propped on the desk. 

"Um, excuse me, you're in my seat." I retorted. She took her stubby legs off of the table and glared at me.

"Um, where's your receipt?" She said in a mocking tone, doing the bish whet hand motion.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Who even are you," She asked in a rude voice. "I've never even seen you around here. So who's to say you have an assigned seat?" 

"I'm Lucifer Smith so stfu." The girl let out a loud, obnoxious laugh.

"Did you just say the  _acronym_ out loud? Oh my God, that's priceless! I'm Monae." 

"Hi, Monae. Can you fucking leave my seat? Thanks, hun." She laughed again, and moved to the seat next to mine. 

I took back my precious seat, and stared at the back of Jesus' head, and sighed. He was just so beautiful. Was this love at first sight? The teacher walked in and sat down in his chair. He looked old and crabby. Probably a Gemini. 

"Alright class, I am Mr.Grey. Now I will begin to take roll." He said, emphasizing on the S's. My gaydar went off of the charts. 

I ignored him listing off students, but I couldn't ignore his loud voice when he said "Jesus Williamson III?"

"Here." There it was. That silky voice echoing in my brain. I was so focused on Jesus that I couldn't hear my own name being called until Monae nudged me.

"Oh um... Here." I uttered. 

Here it begun. The first mark Jesus has made on me.  


	2. My Own Personal Stalker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monae befriends Lucifer against his will, and works herself into his daily life while trying to set him up with Jesus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monae is actually mine and Max's problematic fave tbh.   
> -Jasper
> 
> this has caused me much harm. Literally. Physical harm. I know God is trying to tell me something, but I am an eRTERNAL FLAME BABY and I cannot be stopped. Fuck you, Jesus.  
> -Max

I was sitting at the corner of the lunch table, alone, as usual. Lo and behold, Jesus was there, at the table in front of me, with his back turned. This meant I could stare at his bubble butt for as long as I wanted to. Then, out of nowhere, that bitch Monae slammed her tray down next to me, the noise echoing through the cafeteria.

"Wassup, fucker? I made this foolproof plan that will get you into Jesus' pants. I can give you an 89% guarantee that it will work. Taxes included." She stated with a notebook next to her tray.

I immediately screamed internally, but blushed externally. "What? WHo's Jesus?" My voice cracked as I tried to cover my homosexuality.

"That nice piece of ass you're staring at." She insisted. I stare at her blankly, trying to pretend I'm not overbearingly homosexual. "Look, honey. If you can't come to terms with who you are, then this friendship can't work. Plus, you will need to pay me 4 dollars for a new notebook."

"Who said I even wanted to be friends?" I retorted. 

"Look little fucker, I am the only one who can get you a slight chance with Jesus. Because obviously, your ratchet ass ain't doin' anything good for you now."

I look back down at the slob of mystery meat on my tray, and silently agree with her. I could feel her eyes burning holes through my nonexistent soul. After a few moments of silence, she continues.

"Great! Well now that we're on the same level, let's begin," She says as she opens the notebook. "Act 1, Scene 1." I looked down at the empty page.

"There's nothing there." I noticed.

"Yeah.... Let's do some improv, all right?  **HEY, JESUS!** " She belted, then quickly ran to the nearest trash can to hide behind.

Jesus whips his hair swiftly in the air while turning to face me. He could seriously be in a shampoo commercial. 

"Was that you?" He asked me, causing my face to go red.

"N-no." I muttered. 

I watched as he got up and walked to my table. 

"I'm sorry,  I couldn't hear you." He laughed as he sat down. "Hey, aren't you in my religious studies class? Lucifer, right?"

"Uh, yeah.. You're Jesus, right?" 

"Yeah! I moved here from Bethlehem in August, and met some cool people." He gestured to Eve and Adam's table. 

Monae popped out from behind the trash can and took my arm. "I'm sorry. Lucifer has to go..... Immediately." Monae dragged me away from Jesus and took me to the front of the bathrooms. 

"Monae, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, but if you associate with Adam and Eve, we are  **over**!" Her loud voice boomed, and heads starting turning towards us. 

"Can you please be  _quiet_?" I shushed her as I looked at the person walking by. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just I got beef with the both of them."

"Like what?"

"Well.... Long story short: Adam was kinda hot, but then, Eve was kinda hot. But you know, Eve is a bitch, a beautiful bitch that stole my man and left me brokenhearted." _  
_

I was shocked to hear this. I could not possibly imagine Monae with either of them. But then I thought about it, and could actually picture it. I was  _so_ going to draw that later. 

"So.... Do you have sexual tension between you two?" 

"Well.... It's more one-sided.." Monae scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. 

This was obviously an awkward subject for Monae so I decided to switch it to Act 1: Scene 2 of the plan.

"So, what's next, hun bun?" I questioned. Monae immediately perked up. 

"Well, this scene moved along quicker than I had planned. I mean, he already knows your name... So I guess..... We stalk him."


	3. Rated "G" for Gay: Act 1 Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what im typing anymore just free me please .

On the Sunday following, I was laying on my leather covered bed (eating my wheat thins), and listening to '12 HOURS OF SCREAMING" by BVB. I soaked my emo ears in the sound of Andy Biersack's hot hot hot hot tater tot voice. But as my eyes were shutting, my brain being intoxicated with the thought of sleep, my Motorola flip phone blasted the Boku no Pico theme song, indicating Monae was calling me. I was about to let it ring out, but I was hella bored and Monae was the only person I didn't detest at the moment. As soon as I picked up the phone though, I heard heavy, quick breathing. 

"Monae.... What's good? Are you alright? Why are you breathing so loudly?" I asked her immediately.

"Don't..... Don't worry about me." She said between hoarse, quick words.

"Um..... Okay...."

"Right so I need to tell you why I'm calling because it's very important to us." I stopped replying after that because I was eating.

There was a loud bang coming from the living room, which made me jump. My wheat thins spilled everywhere, but there was no saving them.

"Rip, my loves." I whispered lightly before I spoke to Monae again.

"I think my house is being broken into.... But I don't really want to get up to check." I stated alarmingly. A soft beeping sound rung in my ears. Monae had hung up. 

I turned off the screamo music and slowly rose up. There were footsteps lingering near my room, which made my heart beat quicker than I thought possible. I scuttled to my closet to hide from the killer coming for me. Either that or it was my dad. But as I was contemplating who it could be and what their intentions were, the soft steps came nearer and nearer to me. But without warning, they just.... stopped. The golden doorknob on my bedroom door turned gradually from the outside, and I was afraid. The door crept open, but instead of a killer in a mask ready to cut off my toes and feed them to my weeping mother, it was a familiar face peeking in.

"Monae?"

* * *

 

Her large smile lit up my room, and she invited herself to sit on my bed.

"What the fuck were you doing? Why were you breaking into my house? _How did you get a key_ _?_ "

Monae laughed a bit, then told me everything from how she decided she needed to tell me face to face to how she went to my dad's office job and stole the key from his briefcase.

"But that's not important," she said. "What _is_ important is that I tell you about our y'know.... _Plan_."

"Monae..... What did you do..?"

"Well, okay. This sounds a bit odd, but I found his Instagram, right?" I groaned in agony, but she merely glared at me and then continued her story. "So I found it, then decided, 'hey! I can find his email address from here!' so I did that. It's queermermaid on outlook, by the way. But anyways, what was I saying?" There was about a full minute pause until she remembered. "Oh right! So I got his email, and from there, I decided that wasn't enough. So then I tracked his IP address, and got his phone number and his house address for you!"

" **Monae**!" I shouted in anger, but deep down, we all knew I was thoroughly impressed.

"I'm just going to say that this is your form of thanking me, so you're welcome." I rolled my eyes, but didn't really do much about it.

"So what do we do now?" I quizzed.

"Um excuse me, we stalk him. We've been over this."

* * *

The only thoughts that ran through my head for the past 20 minutes were " _I can't believe we're doing this, I can't believe we're doing this_ ". 

Monae had taken me out of my own home, and somehow got me into her Hybrid car, and begun driving me to Jesus' house.

It was utterly silent in the car, so she perked up. I could imagine her starlit eyes growing another shimmer in them behind her round sunglasses.

"Do you want to listen to some sweet tunes?" There was really no point in asking me because she had already set some obscure album in. I closed my eyes and let the grunge electric guitar and the stunning bass line wrap around me like a warm blanket.

 

 


End file.
